


Office Interlude

by flickawhip



Series: SecurityWolf - Lisa/Flick [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Office, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little time alone for Lisa and Flick at work.AU.





	Office Interlude

“Am I interrupting?”

Lisa’s voice came from behind Flick, her smirk slight when the girl straightened and glanced over at her, her own smile soft. 

“No, I’m about done...”

“Think the boss would mind...”

“Not if we used the secretary’s nook...”

Flick’s smirk was clear as she lead Lisa through a hidden door into a second, smaller office, pushing the door shut even as Lisa moved to kiss her, backing her up until she fell back onto the office sofa, settling over her and lifting a leg against her hip as she kissed her. 

“You sure about this?”

“Lisa I swear to god...”


End file.
